


With All the Strength of a Raging Soulmark

by sebhar



Series: UWU Fic Chat Quarantine Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Li Shang Is Very Confused, Other, Unbeta'd, bisexual disaster li shang, uwu fic chat, uwu fic chat quarantine challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebhar/pseuds/sebhar
Summary: What happens when you kill your soulmate? Li Shang is pretty sure he’s about to find out.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Series: UWU Fic Chat Quarantine Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152
Collections: UWU Fic Chat aka Tree Soup aka Ghost Teeth 2020 Coronavirus Quarantine Fic Challenge





	With All the Strength of a Raging Soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in a group DM full of fic enthusiasts, and we decided we'd do a daily drabble/fanart/fic challenge, with different topics every day. I'm still working on the first one, so this is technically #2! Thanks to Britt for today's prompt, "soulmarks," which is not something I would ordinarily write on my own and got me out of my comfort zone a bit. Major love to Yulya, Ari, Jess, Mel, Nebs, Moony, Acha, Olivia, Maggie, and Gingey as well - y'all brighten my day [all day] every day!
> 
> "Is that a thing?" is a line straight from me trying to figure out how and why I was into both Mulder and Scully, and is not intended to be biphobic in any way.
> 
> I went to rewatch this scene to make sure I had it right. Opened up Disney+ and hit resume, and GUESS WHERE I LEFT OFF LIKE, A MONTH AGO. Anyway I have a lot of feelings about this scene and Li Shang’s sexuality, thx.

No way. It just can’t be. The timing is horrible, and Ping, of all people? He pulls out of the tent, totally flabbergasted, trying desperately to regain control of his facial expression. Ping calls after him, but he’s got to get himself under control before anyone sees his reaction.

He liked Ping, sure. Was definitely thinking about making a move. But for something casual, something fun. And AFTER the war - he knew better than to get involved with a subordinate. And hey, maybe there’s a way nobody else noticed his reaction to seeing the mark on Ping’s chest, just above the bandage. He tried to think. Was there anyone on the medical staff who had seen his soulmark, and could compare it to Ping’s? He’d have to come up with a good reason he’d left the tent so quickly. Would it be so bad if the men thought he was squeamish?

Chi-Fu’s voice behind him makes Shang pause. “A woman!”

...what?

“Treacherous snake,” Chi-Fu continues. Shang doesn’t turn around. But then-

“My name is Mulan.” It’s recognizably Ping’s voice, but harsh, full of fire.

“I did it to save my father,” Ping - no, Mulan - says, voice softer. “I didn’t mean for it to go this far.”

Chi-Fu is on a tear now, and nothing Shang says or does will stop him from interrupting Mulan’s attempt at explanation. Not like he can think straight, anyway. 

His soulmate is a woman? But he’s known he was gay for as long as he can remember. Women don’t do anything for him. Is this a thing? 

“Please believe me,” she - SHE?!?! - implores, and he has to do something, the men are watching, he has to act normal. Right. How would Captain Li Shang respond to finding out one of his men - to whom he is NOT attracted, and who is also ABSOLUTELY NOT bearing the same soulmark he’s sported since birth above his, er, her, bandages - is actually a woman? 

He steels himself. Tables his identity crisis for later. Turns. 

The hair is down now, but it’s unmistakably Ping, huddled in the snow, life in Shang’s hands. But it’s not. This is Fa Mulan, a stranger. He draws his sword, approaches her, her terror plain on her face. He takes a deep breath, won’t let himself look away. What are the consequences of killing the person who saved your life? What happens when you behead your own soulmate?

He has no choice.

He throws his sword to the ground. She doesn’t move, doesn’t drop her gaze, doesn’t release the breath she’s obviously holding. “A life for a life,” he says softly, his flesh crawling with the feeling of all eyes intent on him, “My debt is repaid.”

If he looks at her, he’ll waver. “Move out!” he shouts to the men. 

Chi-Fu tries to stop him, but his voice is low, dangerous. “I said, move out.”

He knows it’s all in his head, but he could swear he feels the mark on his chest burning as he leaves his soulmate - a traitor, a criminal, a hero, a woman - alone on the side of the mountain.

What happens when you kill your soulmate? Li Shang is pretty sure he’s about to find out.


End file.
